Five Nights at Freddy's 2: A Day in the Life of Foxy 1987
by IChewBaccas12
Summary: I can't believe I have done this. This isn't me, it has to be the children. I'm sorry friends, new animatronics, children, and Jeremy.


I wasn't thinking. I was doing the wrong thing. I was being selfish. I am sorry Bonnie, I am sorry Freddy, and most of all, I am sorry Chica. I am also sorry, the new animatronics. I wish there was a way to fix all this. Kids, I hope you are all happy in the after life...

**3 days earlier...**

"I'm done sitting her in the Parts and Service!" I told Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy.

"Foxy, it's fine!" Chica said to me, "The police will find out."

"Dave is still out there, he can kill five more children!" I shouted, "I must kill him!"

"Foxy, your scaring me." She said, "Your scaring us."

"Foxy, it will be ok!" Bonnie told me.

"I will not hesitate to take off your whole hell hole of a face!" I yelled at Bonnie.

Balloon Boy walked into the Parts and Service. I could tell he was very nervous and regretted coming in the second he did. He wanted to talk, but he just couldn't get the words out. All of us had stopped talking, and looked at the small boy. Chica started walking toward Balloon Boy, and Balloon Boy was starting to get scared and backed up.

Chica bent down, and hugged him. It, somehow, made me feel better. He hugged back. Even though Chica was broken, she still had a way of making other animatronics feel better. They stopped hugging, and he came in the room.

"Um, guys?" Asked Balloon Boy, "I-I'm sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I told them to go back."

"What are you talking About?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was there, but I saved one child." Balloon Boy said, "I could have saved all of-"

"There was nothing you could do." I told him, "It's fine. At least you saved one of them."

I didn't want him to be scared of me. We could be friends, and everything would be fine. I need somebody to help me. I could not let anger get the best of me. Later, me and Balloon Boy talked one on one. I told him about the thing I wanted to do.

"I understand why you want to do that, I do, but you might get us shutdown." Balloon Boy said, "We'd need to find a place where no one would see, like in here."

"Aye." I said as the 5 minute warning until children would come in came on, "Well, see ye later."

He ran back to his normal spot. I started to think about things, and I started to get angry. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to take action. Five more kids could be murdered by that psycho. Maybe even six kids could be murdered. I was ready to rip someone's face off with my hook, and maybe I could bite someone's head off.

I got up and found the door out of the Parts and Service. I poked my head out so I could see the Party Room. I looked around for Dave, but couldn't find him. Eventually, I spotted him, and ran for him. As I entered the Party Room, I started to hear screams. I kept running, and Dave was turned around so he could not see me coming

I was ready to pounce on him, and bite off his head. He turned around, and saw me. I saw the look on his face. I started to regret killing him, but I jumped on him. I opened my mouth, and closed it on his head. And I realized that, it wasn't Dave, it was Jeremy, the night security guard.

I stood straight up, and saw the screaming children. I saw the toy animatronics, they were in shock. I saw Balloon Boy, but he had a sort of smile. But I knew he was sacred. I looked behind me, and I saw my friends, they looked... scared of me. Everyone looked scared of me, the People, the new animatronics, my friends, and me, I was scared of myself. I have become a monster.

I began to fall to the ground, I couldn't handle it. I turned to the side, and saw Jeremy. I couldn't believe it. Why would I do this? Ten children killed, or not. I was not suppose to do that, I didn't want to and something happened. Something not me happened. The children, if Dave were here, the children he killed would be the death of him. I saw Dave running, and I blacked out. I woke up next to Dave, dead on the end of my hook.

"No!" I yelled, "Why... why..."

I looked to my behind, and all the animatronics, even my friends, were trying to hide from me. Balloon Boy, Chica, even Mangle, the scariest animatronic model. But now, I'm the scariest. No one would like me again, not my friends, and not the children. I saw a child under a table, crying. There is nothing I could do to redeem myself, I stooped to Dave's level.


End file.
